firefandomcom-20200223-history
Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service
Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service Fire Station No. 1 - 65 Ellen Street & McDermot Avenue. Downtown. Built 1965 :Platoon 1 :Engine 101 :Engine 103 :Squad 1 :Squad 2 :MIRV 1 :Ladder 1 Fire Station No. 2 - 55 Watt Street & Rue Desalaberry. Elmwood. Built 1990 :Engine 2 :MIRV 2 :Ladder 2 Fire Station No. 3 - 337 Rue Des Meurons & Rue Goulet. Norwood. Built 1969 :Engine 3 :Water Rescue 3 :AIR 3 :District 3 Fire Station No. 4 - 150 Osborne Street & Stradbrook Avenue. Osborne Village. Built 1958 :Engine 4 :Rescue 4 Fire Station No. 5 - 845 Sargent Avenue & Burnell Street. West End. Built 1910 :Engine 5 :Rescue 5 Fire Station No. 6 - 603 Redwood Avenue & McGregor Street. North End. Built 1998 :Engine 6 :Rescue 6 Fire Station No. 7 - 10 Allen Blye Drive & Leila Avenue. Amber Trails. Built 1997 :Engine 701 :Engine 702 / Ladder 7 (Depending on staffing numbers during every shift) :Hazmat 7 Fire Station No. 8 - 640 Kimberly Avenue & Golspie Street. East Kildonan. Built 1972 :Engine 8 :Rescue 8 :District 8 Fire Station No. 9 - 864 Marion Street & Dawson Road. St. Boniface Industrial Park. Built 1957 :Engine 9 :Rescue 9 :Hazmat 9 Fire Station No. 10 - 1354 Border Street & Powell Avenue. Brooklands. Built 1967. :Engine 10 :District 10 Fire Station No. 11 - 200 Berry Street & Portage Avenue. St. James. Built 1912 :Engine 11 :Rescue 11 Fire Station No. 12 - 1710 Grosvenor Avenue & Renfrew Street. River Heights. Built 1974 :Engine 12 Fire Station No. 13 - 799 Lilac Street & Beresford Avenue. Fort Rouge. Built 1979. :Engine 13 :Ladder 13 :District 13 :Water Rescue 13. Fire Station No. 14 - 1057 St. Mary's Road & Worthington Avenue. St. Vital. Built 1957 :Engine 14 Fire Station No. 15 - 1083 Autumnwood Drive & Cottonwood Road. Windsor Park. Built 1969 :Engine 15 Fire Station No. 16 - 1001 McGregor Street & Leila Avenue. West Kildonan. Built 1969 :Engine 16 :Ladder 16 Fire Station No. 17 - 1501 Church Avenue & Sheppard Street. Inkster Industrial Park. Built 1963 :Engine 17 Fire Station No. 18 - 5000 Roblin Boulevard & Dieppe Street. Charleswood Built 1973 :Engine 18 Fire Station No. 19 - 320 Whytewold Road & Lodge Avenue. Silver Heights. Built 1959 :Engine 19 Fire Station No. 20 - 525 Banting Drive & Portage Avenue. Assiniboia Built 1972 :Engine 20 :Ladder 20 :Squad 20 Fire Station No. 21 - 1446 Regent Avenue West. West Transcona Built 2007 :Engine 21 :F711 (Canteen) Fire Station No. 22 - 1567 Waverly Street & Chevrier Avenue. Fort Garry Industrial Park Built 1977 :Engine 22 :MIRV 22 Fire Station No. 23 - 880 Dalhousie Drive & Pembina Highway. Fort Richmond. Built 1968 :Engine 23 :Engine 231 :Tanker 23 Fire Station No. 24 - 1665 Rothesay Street & McIvor Avenue. North Kildonan. Built 1975 :Engine 24 :Trench Rescue 24 Fire Station No. 25 - 701 Day Street & Rosseau Avenue West. Transcona. Built 1985 :Engine 25 Fire Station No. 26 - 1525 Dakota Street & Warde Avenue. River Park South. Built 1994 :Engine 26 :ATV Gator 26 Fire Station No.27 - 1981 Plessis Road & Gunn Road. South Harbor View. Open 2008 :Engine 27 Fire Station No.30 - 524 Osborne Street & Arnold Avenue. Fort Rouge. Built in 1915. :Gator 30 :Safety 30 Mechanical, Tower, Stores - 2546 McPhillips Street & Templeton Avenue. Old Kildonan. :Hazmat Trailers :Spare Trucks Future plans :New Station 11 planned for around the same location as current station. Will be rebuilt. :New Station 12 planned for Grant Avenue & Waverley Street or Grant & Kenaston Boulevard. :New Station 18 planned for the same location. Current station will be demolished and rebuilt. :New Station 27 planned for Bishop Grandin Boulevard & Lagimodiere Boulevard. Category:Manitoba